


The Moon, The Sun, And A Far Away Star

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth aka The Mandalorian's HOT3 [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bisexual Space Idiots, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi, Pre-OT3, Secret Crush, Thirsty Cobb Vanth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: When the Mandalorian returns, someone is with him—someone who wasn't there last time but whose absence was as tangible as their presence. Cobb can see it, the difference this addition makes to Mando's bearing: it's like last time he was walking with just one shoe. His aura has a different vibe, today; the woman beside him shines like both Tattoine's suns and her light reflects on Mando's beskar, making him shine as bright as she does.Cobb smiles to himself at the sight of them. His mother used to say this all the time: every Moon person needs their own Sun to bring out their true self. He can see how true it is, now.The woman is beautiful in a way Cobb has never seen before, deep and absolute, and moves at Mando's side with the confidence of a queen.The Madalorian tilts his helmet in her direction, says something that makes her smile, and Cobb catches a spark there, something invisible but powerful that makes the temperature in town go up several degrees.[ Din returns to Mos Pelgo with Cara. Cobb is intrigued. ]
Relationships: Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Cobb Vanth aka The Mandalorian's HOT3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044393
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	The Moon, The Sun, And A Far Away Star

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said just a few hours ago that the previous one was my last fic before Cara's offical return, but I guess I was wrong? I wasn't planning to finish this today, but I couldn't step away from this, so here we are.
> 
> As soon as I saw Cobb Vanth I was instantly in love and when I saw the chemistry between him and Din my CaraDin heart screamed "OT3!", so here it is.

When the Mandalorian returns, someone is with him—someone who wasn't there last time but whose absence was as tangible as their presence. Cobb can see it, the difference this addition makes to Mando's bearing: it's like last time he was walking with just one shoe. His aura has a different vibe, today; the woman beside him shines like both Tattoine's suns and her light reflects on Mando's beskar, making him shine as bright as she does.

Cobb smiles to himself at the sight of them. His mother used to say this all the time: every Moon person needs their own Sun to bring out their true self. He can see how true it is, now.

The woman is beautiful in a way Cobb has never seen before, deep and absolute, and moves at Mando's side with the confidence of a queen. Cobb isn't sure if it's her beauty making it impossible for him to tear his eyes off her or that subtle smirk she wears, like she's walking on her own land and is used to all these looks following her steps.

The Madalorian tilts his helmet in her direction, says something that makes her smile, and Cobb catches a spark there, something invisible but powerful that makes the temperature in Mos Pelgo go up several degrees. Mando has his green child sitting idly in the crook of his arm; it's been a couple of months and the kid looks pretty much the same. Cobb wonders what happened during this time, because Mando can't possibly have stumbled into a woman like that and grown so intimate with her in just a few weeks. There is history, there, Cobb can sense it.

Mando raises a hand in a vague greeting as soon as he spots Cobb leaning with a shoulder on the wall of the cantina. Cobb replies with nod.

“Good to see ya, pal,” he greets, shaking hands with him.

“Good to see you,” Mando echoes. There's tangible pleasure in his voice.

Sweet Face smirks at Cobb as she shakes his hand vigorously and gives him a mischievous once-over that seems to whisper, _'So you're the guy'._

Cobb scrutinises her, taking in all the little details that add up to her natural beauty—the braid on the side of her head, the tattoo on her arm, the one on her cheek... He's seen statues of goddess not quite as intimidating as this work of art in flesh and bones.

“You gonna introduce me to the missus, Mando?” he teases, finding himself reluctant to let go of Sweet Face's hand.

Mando's posture is stiff, more than his armour requires.

“This is Cara,” he announces, a silent warning tightening his calm tone, “and she's nobody's missus.”

Cobb dares a chuckle. He can't help it. So the proud Mandalorian has got it bad for his charming companion. Cobb can't say he's surprised.

“Well, get your shit together, man,” he says with a firm pat on the guy's back. “What are you waiting for? Some charming stranger to show up and sweep her off her feet?”

He winks at Cara, relishing in how her face lights up with a flattered chuckle that shines up to her breath-taking black eyes. This is a woman to kill for. This is a woman to die for.

“You got any ideas, marshal?” she replies suavely.

Maybe it's just a coincidence that Mando is standing closer to her. His presence is loud and heavy at her side, an implicit threat that is making the blood in Cobb's veins inexplicably cold and hot at the same time. He's good it bad, too, apparently.

“You two want to get a room?” Mando offers, slowly looking from Cara to Cobb and back. Then he turns to Cobb, a slight tilt in his helmet giving him an air that could be menacing or even flirtatious. Cobb decides he's up to both; actually, _both_ makes it even more arousing.

“I like your initiative, Mando,” he grins broadly. “Just let me buy you guys dinner, first.”

Mando and Cara exchange a glance. For a moment Cobb imagines they're deciding whether to kill him here or take him somewhere more private, but then they slowly turn back to him, and Mando's shoulders seem more relaxed, his stance less threatening; beautiful Cara is chuckling as though something was said between her and Mando in a language Cobb couldn't hear.

“We're going to need a room for dinner, too,” she conveys, her hand running up Mando's arm in a way that is probably leaving a trail of burning flesh in its wake. “He can't eat in public.”

Cobb is positive the two people standing in front of him with no consideration whatsoever for personal space and boundaries are lovers, if not physically, at least emotionally. Perhaps they aren't even aware of that, and that makes things twice as intriguing.

Cobb smiles, a genuine smile he hasn't often worn in his life, and gives the man and the woman a long, appreciative gaze that somehow seems to pull them even closer. He likes them—likes them singularly, and even more together. Their synergy is powerful and alluring, so sexually charged it is ridiculous to even assume they might not realise how they feel for each other.

Cobb steps forward, a predatory expression taking over his face. He stands a breath away from their faces and allows himself a smug smirk. He says, “I'm sure we can find an arrangement.”

And he can't see it so much as feel it—the motion of their hands moving toward each other, brushing but not actually touching, and then retreating as though the brief contact scorched their skin.

 _Scorching,_ yes. That is how these two feel together.

Cara smirks. She bends toward Mando, nears her lips to the side of his helmet, and, not leaving Cobb's eyes for a second, whispers, “What do you think?”

Mando remains silent for a long moment. Cobb can sense the weight of his look upon himself; it makes him shiver, not in an unpleasant way. All the contrary, in fact.

“Yes,” Mando says eventually, a hint of mirth brightening his husky voice. “I think we can.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Look, these three are hot as fuck, okay? I'm writing this now hoping someone more talented than me at writing smut will see their potential and just... let them have the great time they deserve. 😶
> 
> Sorry if this wasn't long or deep, it's just an itch I wanted to scratch. I'm sure we'll be getting more Cobb Vanth in the future, so more might follow. Let me know what you think!
> 
> (What's this OT3's name, anyway? Cobradin? 😂)


End file.
